K.Will
Kim Hyung Soo (בקוריאנית: 김형수, בעברית: קים היונג סו) הוא זמר בלאדות, שחקן, רקדן מלחין ומאמן וואקלי המוכר יותר בשם הבמה שלו K.Will (בקוריאנית: 케이윌). עוד לפני הבכורה שלו, קיי וויל התפרסם לראשונה בזכות הסינגל "Dream" מתוך פסקול לדרמה “A Love to Kill”. בשנת 2006, שנה לאחר יציאת הסינגל הזה ולאחר 5 שנים בתור מתלמד ומדריך וואקלי חשף היונג סו את אלבומו “Left Heart” ב2007. לאחר מכן, חזר עם סינגל מצליח "Love 119" בדצמבר 2008, הסינגל היה מלווה במיני-אלבום, “Dropping the Tears”, שיצא באפריל 2009 ובאלבום השני “Miss, Miss and Miss” שיצא בנובמבר 2009. 'פרופיל אישי' * שם מלא בקוריאנית: 김형수. * שם מלא באנגלית: Kim Hyung Soo. *'שם מלא בעברית:' קים היונג סוו. *'שם במה:' K.Will, 케이윌. * שם במה בעברית: קיי ויל. *'תאריך לידה:' 30 בצמבר 1981. *'מקום לידה:' דרום קוריאה. 'דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית' 'אלבומים' * מרץ 2007: "Left Heart" * נובמבר 2009: "Miss, Miss and Miss" * אוקטובר 2012: "The 3rd Album Part.1" * אפריל 2013: "The 3rd Album Part.2 'Love Blossom'" 'מיני אלבומים' * מרץ 2009: "Dropping the Tears" * מרץ 2011: "My Heart Is Beating" * פברואר 2012: "I Need You" * אוקטובר 2013: "Will In Fall" 'סינגלים דיגיטליים' * יוני 2007: "Will Do" * דצמבר 2008: "Love 119" * יוני 2009: "1 Drop Per Second" * מרץ 2010: "Present" * ינואר 2011: "기가 차" * ינואר 2012: "내가 싫다" * יוני 2012: "We Never Go Alone" 'פסקולים' * נובמבר 2005: "Dream" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה A Love to Kill) * ספטמבר 2006: "Like a Fool" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Syndrome) * יוני 2007: "Moon Setting Alone" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: War of Money) * יוני 2008: "Wish" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Sejong the Great) * יוני 2009: "1 Drop Per Second A Mix" יחד עם Dynamic Duo (מתוך פסקול הסרט: Boat) * יוני 2009: "Love is a Punishment" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Brilliant Legacy) * ספטמבר 2009: "They Can't Love" (מתוך הדרמה המוזיקלית: Soul Special) * ינואר 2010: "Pond of Tears" עם Dynamic Duo (מתוך פסקול הסרט: Wedding Dress) * פברואר 2010: "Not So Far as My Love" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Obstetrics and Gynecology Doctors) * נובמבר 2010: "Sun" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: President) * מאי 2011: "Real Love Song" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The Greatest Love) * אפריל 2012: "Love is Crying" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: The King 2 Hearts) * ספטמבר 2012: "Love is You" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Arang and the Magistrate) * דצמבר 2012: "Love Like This" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Cheongdamdong Alice) * ינואר 2014: "Like A Star" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: My Love from the Star) * דצמבר 2014: "The Only Person" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Pinocchio) * מאי 2015: "Thank U" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Warm and Cozy) * דצמבר 2015: "Cold" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Remember) * מרץ 2016: "Talk Love" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Descendants of the Sun) * ספטמבר 2016: "Melting" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Love in the Moonlight) * יוני 2017: "The Person I Loved" (מתוך פסקול הסדרה: Ruler - Master of the Mask) 'שירים נוספים' * מרץ 2006: "Destiny" יחד עם Lim Jeong-Hee * אוקטובר 2006: "Come 2 Me" יחד עם Uhm Jung-Hwa * מאי 2007: "Music" יחד עם Epik High * אוגוסט 2007: "Listen" יחד עם Lim Jeong-Hee & 8Eight * אוקטובר 2007: "You're My Everything" יחד עם Hye Mi * נובמבר 2007: "Just Like This.." יחד עם Suho * יוני 2009: "This Is The Moment" * יוני 2009: "Over The Rainbow" עם Moony * אוגוסט 2009: "Chocolate" עם Mario * ספטמבר 2009: "Why" יחד עם Mighty Mouth * נובמבר 2009: "I Introduce My Girl friend" יחד עם Taw & Bae Soo-Youn * דצמבר 2009: "Snow Village" יחד עם Miryo (Brown Eyed Girls), Jung Ah (After School), Kan Mi Youn, Tei, Suki, Ahn Young Min * אפריל 2010: "Yeo Chin Soo" יחד עם Taw & Kim Hyung Jung & E Sung * מאי 2010: "Don't Say Anything" יחד עם JP Kim * מאי 2010: "After The Bus Left" יחד עם Miryo (Brown Eyed Girls) * יולי 2010: "Sorry, I Loved You" יחד עם Gil Me * אוגוסט 2010: "Please, Show Me Your Love" עם Zia * נובמבר 2010: "Gifts" עם אמנים שונים * ינואר 2011: "We Really Loved Each Other" עם Navi * ינואר 2011: "Amazed" יחד עם Hyorin (SISTAR) & Simon D * יוני 2011: "Barely Alive" עם The Name * ספטמבר 2011: "Hope It is You" עם Zia * דצמבר 2011: "Pink Romance" מאת Starship Planet * דצמבר 2012: "White Love" עם So You & Jeong Min * ינואר 2013: "Even If You Play" עם Chakun מלהקת הבנים ELECTROBOYZ * דצמבר 2013: "Snow Candy" מאת Starship Planet * פברואר 2014: "Peppermint Chocolate" עם Mamamoo & Wheesung * דצמבר 2014: "Love Is You" מאת Starship Planet * מאי 2015: "I'm Good" עם Elsie * דצמבר 2015: "Softly" מאת Starship Planet * פברואר 2016: "Cook For Love" עם Junggigo & Brother Su & Jooyoung * מאי 2016: "The Day" עם Baekhyun * ספטמבר 2016: "That's What" עם Mad Clown * דצמבר 2016: "Love Wishes" מאת Starship Planet * דצמבר 2017: "Christmas Day" מאת Starship Planet 'קליפוגרפיה' K.Will - Left Heart|'Left Heart' K.Will - Love 119 feat. MC Mong|'(Love 119 (Feat. MC Mong' K.Will - Dropping The Tears|'Dropping The Tears' K.Will - One Drop Per Second Feat Dynamic Duo|'(One Drop Per Second (Feat. Dynamic Duo' K.Will - My Heart is Beating|'My Heart is Beating' K.Will - Present|'Present' K.Will - Can't Open Up My Lips|'Can't Open Up My Lips' K.Will - I Need You|'I Need You' K.will - Please don't... HEB|'Please Don't...' K.Will , ChaKun (ELECTROBOYZ) - Even If You Play|'(Even If You Play (Feat. ChaKun from ELECTROBOYZ' K.Will - Love Blossom|'Love Blossom' K.Will - You Don't Know Love|'You Don't Know Love' K.Will - Perfume Feat. Jeon Woo Sung|'(Perfume (Feat. Jeon Woo Sung' K.Will - Day 1|'Day 1' K.Will - Growing|'Growing' K.Will - You Call It Romance Feat. Davichi|'(You Call It Romance (Feat. Davichi' K.Will - Cook For Love Feat. Junggigo, JooYoung & Brother Su|'(Cook For Love (Feat. Junggigo & JooYoung & Brother Su' K.Will & Baek Hyun - The Day|'(The Day (Feat. Baek Hyun' K.Will - Nonfiction|'Nonfiction' K.Will - My Star|'My Star' 'קישורים חיצוניים' * דף הפייסבוק הרשמי * טוויטר * אינסטגרם * קפה דאום קטגוריה:זמרים קטגוריה:סולו